Luke and Millie's First Date
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Luke and Millie may be in a relationship, however, due to their busy schedules as well as living far apart from each other, they cannot spend a lot of time together. One evening though, Luke decides to show Millie the many lovely sights on the Skarloey Railway.


One fine day on Sodor, Luke the Narrow Engine was on his way to the Wharf to deliver stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. He had been thinking about one particular engine for quite a while since the Earl's fireworks display. Millie. On that night, he became a lucky engine just like Thomas. Thomas had Emily, now Luke had Millie as his love. One problem that the two little engines faced was, unlike Thomas and Emily who lived together at Tidmouth Sheds, Blue Mountain Quarry and Ulfstead Castle were very far apart, hence, Luke and Millie couldn't spend much time together. Thomas and Emily had told them to cherish whatever time they had and spend it with joy and appreciation.

On his way, Luke stopped at Crovan's Gate. There, he was happy to have someone to talk to. Emily was waiting there too, delivering passengers.

"Hello, Emily," greeted Luke. Emily looked at the tiny green engine and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, Luke," she replied. "How are you and Millie doing?"

"I've been thinking about her ever-so much, Emily. She's made me so happy. Yet again, we don't see each other much. You and Thomas do so much together…what do you think Millie and I could do that's special?" asked Luke.

Emily thought for a moment. She knew all the Skarloey Engines worked with Luke at his quarry…then an idea flew into her funnel.

"I think I know what you can do with Millie," she said. "When you get the chance, show her the lovely sights on the Skarloey Railway. I'm sure she'll love it there…especially with you."

"Thanks, Emily. You're a kind motherly engine," said Luke.

"No problem, Luke," smiled Emily. Her guard's whistle blew and she set off again. "Good luck!" she called. Luke was excited. Millie very rarely left the Earl's estate and had not seen much of the Skarloey Railway before. He rushed the rest of the way to the Wharf and delivered the stone. Then he set off for Ulfstead Castle to meet Millie. He had so much to show her. He was looking forward to seeing her again and building his relationship with her stronger.

At Ulfstead Castle, Millie was idling by the platform with the Earl when she heard a familiar whistle and a familiar figure appeared facing her.

"Bonjour, Millie," called Luke.

"Bonjour, Luke," answered Millie. "Lovely to see you again."

"Same here. Wonderful seeing you too. Are you busy at all, Millie?" asked Luke. "Because I had a plan for the two of us."

Millie looked to the Earl, who checked his timetable. "Her work is done for the day, Luke. Just be sure you return by this evening, Millie."

"Oui, monsieur," promised Millie. "So, Luke…what do you have planned?"

"Come with me. You'll see," smiled Luke. Soon, the two little engines were huffing side-by-side along the line to enjoy an occasion together. Millie was rather excited. This would be their first time out together since their love began at Ulfstead Castle when the wall had to be fixed. Eventually, they both arrived at the small railway Luke had in mind.

"So what are we going to be doing, Luke?" asked Millie.

"Well, I know you don't get to travel on the Skarloey Railway. So I decided, why don't I show you around and see all the best sites on the line?"

"Merci, Luke," said Millie. "…That's 'Thank you' in French."

"OK," said Luke. "Follow me. You're gonna love this railway." So Luke began showing Millie around. Millie looked around herself as Luke told her a little about Skarloey and Rheneas' days of work when before other engines came to the Skarloey Railway. Soon, they came to a one-way track and Millie let Luke switch in front of her so he could lead the way. As they crossed the causeway, they came to Sodor Castle.

"What do you think, Millie?" asked Luke. "There's Ulfstead Castle, but the Skarloey Railway has one too."

Millie was very intrigued. It looked old and abandoned, but also very historic and unique. It reminded her of when Ulfstead Castle was still in restoration, but the causeway also gave her a sense of wonder and interest.

"It's so ancient and special, Luke," murmured Millie.

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Luke. "Would you like to take some time to enjoy the atmosphere here?"

"Of course, Luke. You're very kind," said Millie. And so she and Luke stayed put for some time, looking at the castle and feeling the peaceful, aged atmosphere around them. Millie absolutely adored having Luke with her. Just like Thomas and Emily told them, she was cherishing every moment being spent. She would treat this occasion as a treasured gift to hold in her heart. After a while, Luke spoke again.

"Shall we keep going, Millie? There's still plenty to see," he said.

"Of course, Luke," said Millie. "I look forward to the rest of this trip." So they set off again. They kept huffing along the line until they came to Valley View, sometimes known as the Woodland Way which overlooked Skarloey Lake.

"This is very lovely, Luke," said Millie. "What is this place called?"

"Valley View, Millie," said Luke. "People would come here for picnics by all the engines. The lake is a lovely view, don't you think?"

"I do like bodies of water," said Millie. "They're a true meaning of nature. So clear and fresh. I didn't think a Narrow Gauge Railway could be this admirable. Thank you so much for giving me this trip…just spending it with you makes it so much better."

Luke blushed. "Uh…thank you, Millie. I'm happy you came along with me," he murmured. Like at the castle, Luke and Millie spent some time at the Woodland Way, enjoying the lake before moving on. Luke was now taking Millie to the Skarloey Railway's Viaduct. It was long, high and narrow.

"This is the railway's viaduct, Millie. I remember one particular story Skarloey told me of. Duncan had to take some passengers home, but he complained that he wasn't polished by the Station master's daughter. He stopped twice on the way back. Once, at the causeway when he wouldn't try to raise more steam. And he stopped right on this viaduct and refused to move any further. Skarloey had to haul him and his train the rest of the way. As such, I learned he wasn't polished as a result. But he thought, 'No polish, no passengers.' Very foolish indeed."

Millie chuckled lightly. That was a funny comeuppance for Duncan considering his rash behaviour.

"Well, Luke. I do love the view from up here. You can see quite far off. I wish I could have worked here for some time," she smiled.

"Maybe you might someday, Millie. I have faith in that," said Luke. "Well, there's one more place I'd like for you to see, Millie. Care to join me?"

"Oui, Luke," said Millie. At first Luke didn't move or speak. "That means yes in French," Millie explained.

"Oh. Right," said Luke. So they huffed off once again towards their final destination. Soon, they came to a little village by the water.

"This is Lakeside Village, Millie. Do you like it?" asked Luke.

"Oh, Luke," said Millie. "It's lovely."

"This town has some story behind it, Millie. Skarloey told me," said Luke. "Once, Peter Sam had to deliver Henry's passengers. After Sir Handel derailed himself on purpose to avoid pulling trucks, Peter Sam had to do his work. Henry was displeased with the late arrival and said he'd leave early if Peter Sam didn't come in time again. Right in this little village, Peter Sam had to take a Refreshment Lady along on his train, but because he was worried over Henry's warning, he left even before the lady could board. Peter Sam managed to reach Henry in time, only to find out from the Refreshment Lady that Henry had to wait as a guaranteed connection."

"Wow…" breathed Millie. "That is certainly a moving story. This village is lovely too. Everything on this railway is so unique. Merci, Luke. You've made this such a wonderful occasion. I'm very happy to have spent all this time…with you."

"Aww, thank you, Millie," said Luke. "Well, shall I take you home? The Earl is sure to be waiting."

"I know, Luke. Let's go home," she said. "Goodbye, Skarloey Railway!" she whistled. As Luke and Millie made their way back to Ulfstead Castle, they talked of Sodor Castle, Valley View, the Viaduct and Lakeside Village all the way back. Millie talked about how much she loved everything she saw and how she hoped to go there again sometime with Luke.

By the time they returned to Ulfstead Castle, the evening was falling and the sun was now setting. The Earl was pleased to see Millie returned as agreed.

"Well done, Millie. You've come back. Very good," said the Earl.

"Thank you sir, for allowing Millie to go with me," said Luke.

"Of course, Luke," said the Earl.

Millie smiled at Luke, then she smooched and blew a kiss to Luke. Luke chuckled shyly and Millie giggled back.

"Goodnight, Millie," said Luke. "I don't know when we'll meet again, but I will treasure the time we had forever. I promise."

"So will I, Luke," said Millie. "And I have you to thank for giving me the pleasure of seeing such a beautiful place of the island."

Luke blew a kiss to Millie. Then his whistle blew and he began to set off for home. "Goodbye, Millie. I love you," he smiled.

"Au Revoir, Luke. I love you too," whistled Millie. Luke was very happy. His relationship with Millie was getting better and better. He couldn't wait for the next time he could see her. Millie was looking forward to seeing him again too. She smiled for the rest of the evening, thinking about their next get-together.

* * *

Alas, another Luke and Millie story has finally arrived. I'm sure some of you were looking forward to when I finally made another story for them, well you'll be pleased to know you'll be getting two more about them in the winter, so look forward to that. And if you noticed, this is my first story in which Thomas does not appear, that's something, right? Until the next story, leave your reviews. Bye for now.


End file.
